Just You and Me
by ShadowSilence
Summary: [Ernest x Garu] A deeper look into the past of Ernest Cuore and his relationship with Gareas Elidd. Ernest was a loner no one could understand his grudge against touching... but Gareas could. A friendship that means the world begins to form. [incomplete]
1. Enrollment

Author's notes: I'm new to all of this writing thing… ^^ I'm a much better reader, but this just wouldn't get out of my mind. This is AU, and the Goddess Pilots are in G.O.A. It's a  
  
Garu x Ernest fic, so be warned, if you don't like it don't read it, and don't complain! ^.^;;;  
  
If you have any advice or praise for me, just e-mail it to me or review… 'Nother thing, this is just a short chapter because it's the prologue. It'll get to be a lot longer. I'm a giant Ernest fan, so this is AU. I don't have the heart to kill him, or to do that to Gareas. Here are the ages:  
  
Gareas: 15  
  
Rio: 14  
  
Yu: 14  
  
Ernest: 14 ((I know that him and Garu or the same age…It's just like a few months before his birthday, or something… ^^ ))  
  
And Teela isn't in this… Swrry, I just don't think she would be allowed into G.O.A because the rules are the candidates needs to male and between 14-16, or something along those lines. That'd be very confusing.  
  
Warnings: A lot of fluffy sweetness! Yaoi! Ernest living and loving Garu! XD  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Just You and Me  
  
By Shadow Silence  
  
As I looked through the glass window at the glittering heavens, I forgot. I forgot just how scared and worried I really was. The little diamonds scattered across the dark sky and the low humming of the engine and the hushed mummer of exited chat was all very relaxing. Although the emotions I was having to shield away, where also exhausting. I folded my arms over my chest. The light blue hued fabric of my long sleeved shirt brushed past and made little noise. I had a small quirk of wearing long sleeves and pants, it makes for a better chance for no skin contact. I leaned back in my comfortable chair, and I started back to continue my observations. Everyone in the shuttle was full of excitement, anxiety, worry, and even fear. There were many people, and this was very tiring. I was use to being alone, not being in a giant mass of human emotions.  
  
I brushed back a strand of blonde hair as I lowered my gaze to the floor. I wanted to go home, and I wasn't even on G.O.A. yet. Of course, I had never wanted to go in the first place. My parents just gave me no choice. Soon as they found out what high EX abilities I had, I was packed and on this shuttle to G.O.A. My dear parents wanted me, their eldest son, to be a famous pilot. Despite the fact I do not want to be a pilot and I do not want to fight. But, what would it be like? I can not handle so many people and emotions. I hope it will be less crowded.  
  
Really, I am very nervous. I am out of place. I have no friends here, not that I have friends anywhere, but I do not wish to be alone in this mass of humans. I will surely be an outcast as soon they find out about me. Another thing that worries me is the fact that we will all fight.  
  
Right now, I have little to no muscle power, so I worry, I will end up getting beat up.  
  
This place –  
  
"Candidate # 39!?!" , yelled one of the instructors. The sudden shout made me jump slightly, my eyes immediately landing straight upon the instructor. He had brown hair and steely blue eyes, and strange looking glasses. I took a second for me to recall that candidate #39 was me, as soon as I did, I stood up. I quickly realized the shuttle had landed and we were preparing to exit. On the side of the instructor stood four other boys who I did not know. I stepped towards him and said shyly, " Yes, sir?"  
  
He looked down at me rather strangely and tersely motioned for us to follow him.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
And so we did. I trailed along, managing to stay last without getting lost. Since I was last, I had chance to observe the others. The one with dirty blonde hair and warm brown eyes seemed to be joking, however I could easily read the complete worry, concern, and nervousness wafting off of him. The other one, in front made no attempt to joke or even talk and I could feel no emotions from him. I could not even read his thoughts, that is the boy with black hair…The most emotional was closest to me, which made me a little nervous. He had bright green hair and seemed to be very comfortable and very confident, but he also had far to many emotions surrounding him…Those emotions seemed to control him. I made a note to myself, not to let him make any skin to skin contact with me or he might knock me over with all of his emotions. The last boy had dark brown hair , he was fairly quite, but every so often he would make a comment.  
  
The instructor led us into the sanitary department, the area in which we would be sanitized. I was vaguely aware of the fact that our elder was talking to someone about us.  
  
All I know is when I heard him say we were okay, I was very happy…and then he said we would just have to get into our uniforms, I gave him a alert stare. My heart must have stopped beating. Oh, no I had forgot about them. Were they going to make me wear those?…  
  
Frantically my blue eyes skipped over to the uniform rack and I cringed at the site. Sleeveless shirts and shorts. This place was going to kill me. This place was hell.  
  
"Aww! Come one, man, it's not that bad!!!"  
  
My soft blue eyes' gaze drifted to my side to find the green haired teen standing beside me, talking to me. I smiled weakly, as I forced my eyes to meet his vibrant green hued eyes.  
  
I didn't say anything, because I was not going to lie and tell him it wasn't bad, and I wouldn't tell him the truth because it would bring up questions I was reluctant to answer.  
  
Luckily, we were herded away to change.  
  
After changing into out new skin revealing G.O.A. uniform we were given a tour. A very brief tour because of the late hour. The instructor, who I found out is called Instructor Azuma,  
  
lead us. Again, the five of us were in our messed up line. There was the black haired one straight behind Azuma, then the other three were in a circlish line and I was making up the straight line ending. The hall way was quiet, and people were scare, I presume it was because it was the curfew. The chat between the three had lowered to a mere whisper and other than that, the only other sound in the hallway was out steps on the marble floor. We were shown the cafeteria, curriculum room, health center, and finally we were assigned to our rooms. Azuma stood in the middle of the hallway reading his clip board.  
  
" Candidates number 35, 36, and 37, you go to dorm 78." Briefly he pointed a door to the right.  
  
The three candidates, the boys with brown hair and black left…I gazed at the only other teen left, the one with spiky bright green hair.  
  
"Candidates #38 and #39, your room is dorm 79. Usually there is three candidates to a room, but you five are the last group to arrive so we have a few spare rooms and beds." Before we could speak, the instructor turned and left. I shivered as I became aware of the lack of clothing I had on. I wrapped my arms around my self in a fruitless attempt to warm myself.  
  
"So let's go, ne? It's much too late to be up, especially considering the time they're waking us up! " I heard him whisper to me, yawning at the end of his sentence. I frowned distastefully remembering we were going to be woken up at 5 am… or rather, we had to wake ourselves up.  
  
I nodded a silent yes to the teen, and head towards our door, opening it and leaving it open for him. I gazed at the bare room for a few long seconds in disbelief. It was plain white, with a plain white carpeted floor, and the beds had plain white sheets. The beds, they were both on opposite sides of the room. There was nothing hanging on the walls, and there were no desks, or chairs. There was a closet holding a full week worth of uniforms. We had a bathroom attached to our room which was also, plain white and held a small hamper for clothes. There was no other color from white in the room. I heard a gasp of shock and I looked beside me to see the other was gaping in shock.  
  
" Damn. Well, this sucks." He said with a snort of utter annoyance. I recovered from my surprise and briskly walked over to the bed on the other side of the room and sat on it, claiming it mine. The green haired teen walked to the closet and pulled out some clothes, and I let my gaze fall on, what I presume, is our sleeping clothes. Before I had a chance, I found those same clothes on the bed beside me. He grinned at me and stepped into the bathroom to change.  
  
While he was out, I took the chance to try and comprehend why he was being friendly towards me…I quickly realized he still did not know my EX ability. Of course. Swiftly, I changed into the uniform, as quick as possible. I didn't want him walking in on me changing, Fortunate for me, as soon as I set back down on my bed, he reemerged from the room dressed in the G.O.A. sleep t-shirt and loose shorts, the same as I.  
  
" What's your name? I didn't catch it. Mine's Gareas Elidd, but you can call me Garu." The candidate winked at me as though being able to call him Garu was a very special honor. I smirked at him, and then smiled shyly.  
  
"Ernest Cuore. It is a pleasure to meet you, Garu."  
  
After receiving my shy answer he flopped down on his bed, peering at me with two warm green eyes, and grinning. "Nice ta meet ya too! But I hope I won't seem rude, but I am exhausted! So lets get some sleep ne?"  
  
I nodded, and lay back on my bed, drawing the covers over myself. Gareas, since he was closest to the switch cut the lights off.  
  
" Good Night, Gareas."  
  
"'Nite, Ernest."  
  
I found myself smiling at his slurred speech, and also at the fact, I think I had just made my first, dare I say, friend. I listened to the silence of the room, and the hushed breathing of my new friend. I stared up at the white ceiling thinking about my day so far. Then the inevitable happen. My eyes finally made their way back to the now sleeping form of Garu, and a small smile graced my lips. Gareas had been nice to me, he had talked to me when no one else would, and I think he'll be my only friend here at G.O.A. Not very many people are as trusting as he is…I can feel his emotions, and I can tell if we were to go into battle, right now, he would trust me to watch his back and even give my life to protect him…And I promise I'll live up to your expectations. I won't let you down, Gareas Elidd. Then again, I know you won't leave me to hang alone, you feel exactly how I do. Maybe this hell place named G.O.A. wouldn't be so bad.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued… 


	2. The Best of Friends

Author Notes:  
  
Queen of Cyrum: ^^ I'm not very good with fanfiction.net's way of evrything, so I'll just e-mail it to you, if that's okay? It'll be titled {"Just Me and You" new chap}or something around that. ^_^  
  
Aries127: Thankies! And of course Ernest is superadorable! ^.^ The black haired boy…Well, he's a character I had to throw in…O.o; I sorta found out that Garu and Ernest were the only goddess pilots in a class together…very strange…I'll still fit everyone (but Teela) in here somehow! ^_^  
  
KoburaDoragon: No Ernest death!… 'Sides, no one want's me to start crying again…I think we've had enough of my water works! ^.^;;;  
  
Kuja'sMoon: Yep, there's going to be much more! ^_^To be honest I have no idea where this is going to stop! X.x;  
  
Thanks everyone for the reviews! ^____^ Thank ya, Merith, Aries, Leoangel, Queen of Cyrum, Hime SailrJupitr, KoburaDoragon, and Kuja'sMoon!  
  
Okay I would LOVE some advice, suggestions, or just reviews… I take requests for other MK characters to pop up in my story ((ex. Force, Arcad, ect…)) … And well, anyone have something they'd like to see happen or another couple??? But what I would really love is suggestions for stuff to happen or any info on the G.O.A. tests… I've been sorta wingin' it. ^_^;;  
  
Sorry for it taking so long for me to get it up! Also, sorry if anyone's way out of character… But no more from the caffeine high author, onto the fic!!!!  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Just You and Me  
  
By ShadowSilence  
  
  
  
To say the least, waking up the next morning wasn't a pleasant experience. Garu woke me up, unfortunately.  
  
He shook me, making skin-to-skin contact with me. I woke up to the sensation of all his emotions and thoughts slamming against me. It's like being pricked with a million needles and it hurts, even the good-natured emotions and thoughts. I could sense his dark hidden pain, I felt his joy, I felt his friendship towards me, I felt it all and I could read his thoughts...everything. I hate this ability. It makes me feel like I'm intruding on things no one should intrude on, and I hate every moment of it.  
  
I literally jumped away from him, slamming my back against the wall. I was sweating, and close to panting just from the touch of two hands…No, this normally doesn't happen. This just happens when someone does not have control over their emotions and when they were seriously hurting emotionally and/or their thoughts are running wild. From how much pain I was in, I would say it was a combination of both.  
  
My eye caught sight of Gareas, and concern and worry were running off of him, but what caught my eye was that he was stretching his hand out to touch and comfort me. I forced myself further away, and I regretted it as I saw the look of hurt flicker across his jade colored eyes. Although, at the moment I wasn't focusing on it, he had many thoughts of bewilderment and concern for what was wrong with me.  
  
"Please…Don't touch me." I finally managed to choke out, my blue eyes locking with his green eyes. Gareas nodded in a dazed manner, and stumbled backwards. Since he was now a safe distance away, I let myself crumple to a pile on my stiff mattress. I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to calm my labored breathing. I drew my knees up to my chest, suddenly feeling very afraid. Even my friends can hurt me. Not that he meant too, he was only trying to wake me. I mentally scolded myself, because really he wasn't my friend. All Gareas had done for me was say a few sentences and generally treat me like a human, none of which, meant he wanted to be friends with me.  
  
After a few long moments, I felt, physically, better. My breathing, heart rate, and thoughts calmed. I let my arms wrap loosely around my knees. I gave a tiny sigh, and I raised my head and gazed at Gareas from under my long blonde locks. During all of this he had not moved from beside my bed, beside me. The candidate was already dressed in the long sleeve version of the G.O.A. uniform we would have to wear to go hear the entrance speech. His emerald hued hair was as unruly as ever. I smiled up at him softly.  
  
"Are you okay!?…Can you tell me what the hell just happen!?!" Garu exclaimed obviously upset and confused.  
  
I lowered my gaze to the bed sheets. It was an honest question, and he deserved to know. I would be asking the same question if that happen to him and I had no idea of his…curse. I guess, this would be the end of whatever there was between us.  
  
"I am fine, but I…I'll understand if you never want to see or talk to me again, I'm sure you can apply for a new room mate…" I started but, I was cut off by him. Garu had an intense look of concentration on his face and I could feel the wave of thought he was in.  
  
" No, Ernest, I don't want another room mate. I just want to know what happen!… Look…. This is apparently, a big deal for you…So you don't have to tell me, just tell me what you want me to do so…this…won't happen again!"  
  
I finally found the courage to raise my eyes to meet his, again. He was being relatively calm despite what just happen. Perhaps he was just trying to be understanding. What he said sounded reasonable. I ask him not to touch me, and he agrees not to touch my skin and he does not find out what I am.  
  
" Then…Please…Don't touch me? My skin that is…" I said, my voice was very close to becoming a mere whisper in the quiet room. I could sense his immediate thought rather strongly it was along the lines of //The hell!!!? Did something happen to him because of me, or is it something to do with his EX? This is so fu—flipped up! But…I guess, I'll have to go along with it, there's no sense in knowing why I can't touch him, if it only makes him insecure.// Garu didn't say anything for an instant, he just stared at me wide eyed, before his usual laid back grin popped back on his face.  
  
"Alright! Well, if this is settled…" He trailed off his eyes glancing at a clock that was hanging above the door. I didn't notice it before, I guess, because it isn't making any noise and it doesn't stand out. Both of his green eyes widen again, and he turned back to me. "We have five minutes to get to breakfast!!! Ernest, hurry up and get dressed!"  
  
I really wasn't in the mood to miss breakfast, so soon as he finished his sentence, I was up and digging out the clothes and throwing them on. I simply was ecstatic about the fact that this uniformish costume had sleeves and pants! Which was very lucky for me because the entire academy would be in there. When I stepped out of the bathroom, Garu grabbed my arm. I did this quick intake of air, which ended sounding like a squeak. He lifted one thin eyebrow at me before asking, "This is okay, right?"  
  
I gave a terse nod, and he started dragging me out the room and down the hall. I believe half way down the hall he got tired of dragging me and he yelled for me to "hurry up if you wanna eat!"  
  
I recognized the fact he wasn't going to slow his high pace, I sped my pace up, not wishing to be dragged. Gareas watched me catch up and he smirked, letting go of my arm. We turned one corner and slowed down to a leisurely walk.  
  
Garu was panting, but trying his best to hide it and I was just outright panting, there was no sense in hiding it. Knowing we had little time to spare, we swiftly opened the door to the cafeteria. My eyes quickly scanned over the vast room. It was full, and we were one of the last to arrive. Gareas, taking led as always, walked right up to the line area, and I followed. There was a large man behind the counter, who had his back turned to us.  
  
"Hey, we'd like our breakfast…" Garu said loudly, trying to get the man's attention and trying, obviously, to be 'manly' about it and hide the fact that the man scared him. I really don't blame him; the man was not only large in size, but he had a large bloody butcher knife in one hand.  
  
Lucky for us, the man turned to use with a butcher knife in his hand, which made me vaguely nervous. He snorted, and handed us two trays of food and two health drinks.  
  
None of it looked very edible. We turned to walk away when he slammed the butcher knife down on something and shouted, "EAT!!!"  
  
Needless to say, that sent us running away from him.  
  
When we were a safe distance away from the crazed food man, we glanced around. We did need a table to eat at. Not locating any small tables that had two seats available, I turned back to look at Gareas. It seemed he had spotted one, and when I followed his gaze, I saw one of the candidates from another our group, sitting at a table alone waving in our direction. Garu gazed at me, silently and, unknowingly, mentally, asking if it would be okay to sit with him. I nodded, silently, and we walked over there. Gareas took a seat next to the other candidate, and I took a seat next to Garu. I placed my tray on the table and the health drink next to it. I took a moment to run my eyes over the candidate. The boy had long blonde wavy hair that was pulled back in a elastic band, but what really was impressing were his brown eyes. They were full of life. Absolutely brimming with spirit. The saying "the eyes are only the window of the soul" is much truer that some think.  
  
"Hiya, Garu!" The teen greeted cheerily. He was grinning and he appeared childishly happy that someone had come to sit and chat with him. Both of his brown orbs landed on me, and he lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"Who's he?" He asked Garu. Knowing I was not being talked to, I gave him no attention. I wasn't use to being around others, so if I did not have to answer, I wasn't, most probably. In fact, I picked up the fork and started examining the food on my plate, trying to decide which was the least likely to kill me.  
  
"This is Ernest Cuore, my room mate. Ernest," Garu started, and since he had actually addressed me, I gave him my attention. "This is Aya. I meet him on the shuttle. You'll just have to ignore his rudeness, though!"  
  
Aya frowned, pretending to be hurt by his friend's statement, not only that but he changed his voice to sound like that of a woman's. "Garu…How could you!?!"  
  
He playfully tossed his head to the side, adding a sense of drama. " I have no idea what you are talking about!"  
  
Gareas laughed a little, and also went into the whole dramatic scene, as though they had acted it out a million times. "Oh, Aya! I could because you know it's true!" Both candidates burst into laughter. It wasn't really funny, but the tone Garu and Aya used was more than enough to make anyone laugh.  
  
I stifled my snicker at their act, but I soon quit laughing as I realized everyone in the café was watching us. I quickly blushed, and pretended to be eating. When I noticed a camera zoom in though, I cleared my throat and the two calmed their laughter to hushed snickers, and started eating.  
  
That was about the time I took a sip of my drink. The moment the taste hit my mouth my eyes widen, and I quickly swallowed. It was not…very tasty. I decided, I would not be drinking this stuff. I would just drink from the faucet in my room or something. Just not this.  
  
After we all finished our meal we went to the auditorium. Some big class man was going to be giving us a speech. We were early, but only by a few minutes. Gareas found Instructor Azuma for us. His class was in front, after all the entrance speech was to us new recruits. The one thing I was nervous about was the thought that there might be many people there and as my eyes scanned over I found I was correct. There was a large amount of people in the auditorium, so I was not able to relax as much as I would like.  
  
Gareas almost instantly started to nonchalantly whisper to Aya, who's class was behind us. I didn't pay much attention to it, though, I was busy watching the men on stage and trying to ignore the crowd's thoughts. I was very uncomfortable, to say the least. When I know what people are thinking, it feels like I'm violating them in some way and if I can I try to avoid it. And what's worse is my little brother Erts, he has almost the same EX as me, but stronger. I can barely even imagine. I really pity him, I hope my parents do not send him here too. If they do…  
  
A man in a dark uniform stepped forward, interrupting my train of thought. The microphone he had in his hand, crackled, and the auditorium became deathly silent.  
  
"Welcome gentlemen…From this day on you are candidates for Goddess. I want you to know that you have been selectively chosen because of your superior abilities. I congratulate you on your enrollment, gentlemen…" The man began, however Gareas and Aya didn't care very much for the, as they called it, 'lame' speech. "To become a pilot of the Goddesses… The Ingrids…the humanoid combat mechs…You will be taking extensive curriculums." Aya snickered at whatever Garu had said and Garu just grinned cheerfully. However, I noticed the Instructor didn't approve of Aya's actions and he lightly hit him on his head with a clipboard Aya placed one of his hands on his offended head, and glared at Gareas, who merely smirked smugly.  
  
" The duration of your training will be three years. It will be short and hard. Of course, not all of you will make it. But… never forget that your success is in your own hands. Those who prove their skill will surely be used as pilots. I'm anticipating your abilities, gentlemen. Dismissed."  
  
The hymn started playing, and after saluting the man, we were all able to go. Well, not exactly, we had to go to our rooms and change into our 'casual' G.O.A. uniform, the revealing one I dislike. Then we had to go with our Instructor to the health center. There we were explained the rules and told the consequences of breaking a rule. One I really didn't understand, was the one that prohibits using EX on G.O.A…But I really don't get a choice as to when I use it. Oh well, I guess that one doesn't apply to us telepathists.  
  
Azuma said he had tests to run on us to make sure we were operating properly. The Instructor opened one door and we all stared wide-eyed at what looked like a giant hamster wheel. Garu laughed a little at the funny looking machine and he received a glare from Azuma. I don't believe I have ever seen anything quite like it. The wheel machine, that is.  
  
"The schedule of entry candidates starts with various physical checks." Azuma explained, walking further into the room. "The check is split into nine stages: Jumping. Reflex movement. Grip. Physical strength. Sits ups and knee bends. Rhythm proficiency. Finally, the walking ability." I sighed at the thought of all those tests, and I also wondered if we would be made to complete them all today. Most probably not, a few moments later, my suspicions were confirmed by the Instructor.  
  
"Today you will be doing stages one and two, the rest of the day you are free."  
  
Around lunch time we finished both, and we were free to go, much to my relief. We had completed the jumping and walking ability stages. Both were fairly easy, and I wasn't about to complain, because I knew it would be getting harder with each passing day. We were told we could go to any of the recreation rooms aboard G.O.A., that is all except the training and Pro- Ing rooms. I decided to go eat lunch and then return to my room. Something along those lines or maybe go to the music room.  
  
As I exited the test room, I noticed Gareas and Aya going the other direction. I actually stopped and considered going with them, but I figured I would be intruding. Besides, going to my dorm sounds much more inviting. I slumped my shoulders forward and scoffed my shoes on the floor purposely. My entire life I have been home schooled, and it was a scarce occasion when I was allowed out, and now I was thrown to the G.O.A. It was like two different worlds in every way but one. I was still the misfit, but I didn't have Erts to be a misfit with me.  
  
  
  
I sluggishly walked back to my dorm, avoiding the people I saw along my away. I found my way back to the dorm, and as I went to open it I noticed something under the dorm number.  
  
It had the numbers 38, 39 engraved in gold. I frowned at the thought. So the candidates 38 and 39 have always been in this room. I guess I'm fortunate then. So far, Garu and Aya are the only people in this entire academy I even like the least. I couldn't imagine having to be in the room with anyone else.  
  
I opened the door and headed for my bed. As I figured, no one was there. I gave the clock a quick glance and found that it was 11:14, around 46 minutes until lunch. I slipped my shoes off and kicked them to the side of my bed. I laid down on my bed, and shoved my face into my pillow. I drew my sheets over myself, and curled up, enjoying the warmth of my bed.  
  
The door creaked open. My head reflexively jerked up to see Gareas stepping in the room, and the door shutting behind him. I sheepishly smiled at him, I had not been expecting him to come back, at least not for a while. He grinned at me and bound over, his hair bouncing from on side to the other. The green haired teen sat down on the end of my bed.  
  
"What ya doin' in here, Ernest? It can't be very fun!" Gareas inquired, with a goofy lopsided grin. I considered what he meant. I was in here because I wanted to be, and it is not fun, but there is nothing more productive to do.  
  
I settled for a shy, "I have nothing better to do."  
  
He did not like that. Garu was in a good mood, but those few words were like a switch; a switch that sent him into rage. Gareas frowned, he stood up and leaned towards me. His face was so close to mine, I could feel his warm breath trickling together with my own, and his emerald locks tickling against my face.  
  
"Don't tell me that! We're new here and there is a hell of a lot to do here, Ernest, don't you have a sense of adventure!? Your fourteen years old and, yet, you act like an old man who wants to be left alone!!"  
  
My aqua colored eyes drifted to look away from Gareas. I did not reply to Garu, and I believe he thought I was ignoring him, which only enraged him more. He grabbed my shirt collar, pulling me out of bed slightly. "Ernest, do you enjoy acting anti social!?! Do you have fun being alone and depressed?!!"  
  
This confused me…As he said those words, I felt a twinge of his pain, it was pain over something that had happen years ago. It made me wonder about Gareas. It made me consider the thought that maybe Garu wasn't always so confident and so popular…Maybe he was like me long ago? Maybe that was why he tried to help and talk to me…  
  
But none of that could be right, could it?  
  
I lifted my eyes to look straight into his jade hued depths. I believe eyes are a window to the soul, it means something to look into someone's eyes, at least to me it does. I intended on answering him, since he was serious about this entire subject. Of course, when you don't know the answer to the question, it's hard to answer…I like being alone, sometimes, but also like having one or two people around me.  
  
"No, Gareas, I do not enjoy being anti-social or being alone. In fact, I enjoy being around people, as long as it is a small number. But it is people who decide they do not want to be around me." I responded quietly, not knowing how he would react to it. However, Garu let go of my shirt, letting me slide back onto my bed. Not only that, but he seemed to be trying to get a grip on his self.  
  
"Whoever would choose not to be around you is an idiot, Ernest! Do yourself a favor and try to put a little more effort in making friends!" He gave me a weak sheepish grin and sat down on the edge of my bed, again. I watched him with sudden amusement, contemplating what he said…I decided I would be a tad bit bold…  
  
"Gareas…would you be my friend?" It came out as whisper and I seriously wondered, for an instant, if he had even heard me. Then, he turned his head to me, saying "Ernest, do I look like an idiot?! 'Course I'll be friends with you!"  
  
I smiled shyly at him and I was almost to the point of embarrassment. Gareas winked mischievously and stood up, stretching. "I think it's about time to go to lunch, you coming?"  
  
Garu inquired, ending it with a yawn. I nodded, and I standing stood up, readjusting my clothes.  
  
I slid on my shoes, and turned around to see Garu leaning against the door frame waiting for me.  
  
He looked at me awkwardly, and the frowned.  
  
"Okay. No sleeves, so I can't drag you along, so could you hurry up, or I'll be forced to carry you." The green haired candidate said, suddenly grinning mischievously. I believed he would pick me up and carry me. I gulped, as Gareas ran out of the room, and I followed.  
  
We made it to the cafeteria and we weren't panting or heaving for breath, which was an improvement. Like earlier, we sat with Aya, the only difference was there was a new candidate.  
  
He was one of the candidates in our group, the one with black hair…the one I can't get a reading on. I was very curious of this one, it was liking he was shielding his mind specifically for me.  
  
"Yo, Aya! And…Okay…who the hell are you?" Gareas called out, and I was very tempted to roll my eyes at his behavior. The teen looked up at Garu and gave him this strange 'are you insane, I'm trying to eat, could you be quiet' look. Despite his look, he did give a brief answer.  
  
"Kenji."  
  
"Yeah… Kenji's my brother. Oh, and the rash and loud one with green hair is Gareas or Garu, and the ever shy and quiet blonde is Ernest!" Aya announced to him, grinning insanely. Kenji nodded his confirmation and went back to eating, and I too, started eating. Mean while, Aya and Garu looked at each other, then at Kenji, and me and sighed.  
  
"Geez!" Gareas exclaimed, shaking his head sadly.  
  
With lunch finished, all four of us went to the game room, where we spent most of the evening. It was rather up to date and had very advanced games. The room was filled with digital chess and fighting games, skate boarding games, board games, hunting and even rhythm games, and many more I can not name. Not long after we entered, Gareas challenged me to a digital chess game. I accepted the challenge. It was a close game. I had my ups and downs, as did Gareas. Around the end, I noticed that Gareas was using the same strategies and I took advantage of that. I scolded myself as well. I thought he was a brilliant strategist and he's just using a few in different orders and ways. An hour before curfew, we finished the game.  
  
The outcome was that had I won. I didn't cheat by using my ability either.  
  
Gareas frowned disagreeably and went on a rage, I believe he was trying to break the computer. Despite him acting like a complete spoiled sport, it was hilarious and cute. The only reason I tried to stop him was because I feared that he would be penalized for his behavior, I sheepishly smiled and 'admitted' that he had, indeed, won and that the computer was wrong.  
  
After the computer incident I was finally able to go back to the dorm and sleep. I knew I would be awoken at an ungodly hour in the morning so I wanted my sleep. On the walk back to the room, I noticed Garu had this hyper and mischievous smirk on his face. Worried that I would become the victim of some devious plot, I read his thoughts and found out just how competitive Gareas is. He wanted to be the first in bed. I took upon myself to make sure that my one friend wasn't spoiled rotten and expecting the world to move for him. I was going to get in that bathroom first. As soon as we got to our room, I made a dash for the bathroom, mind you that these shoes have good grip on carpet flooring. I quickly got dressed and ready for bed. By the time I walked out, Gareas was already in bed with the lights out.  
  
"You're slow." He teased, sleepily from his bed.  
  
Although he couldn't see it, I stuck my tongue out at him. "You're competitive."  
  
That said, I collapsed on my bed, pulling the nice warm blankets over myself. "Good night, Gareas." I murmured into the dark room. I received no answer other than an echo of my own words. Something was up…I could sense Gareas…Wait! Was he moving?!…Hmm… I sighed, and rolled over facing the hyper pilot, who wasn't in bed, but was close to mine.  
  
"Do you need something Garu?"  
  
As if it would help hide him, he stopped moving. One was leg was up and it was a little funny. No, it would have been very funny, if it wasn't almost eleven and I wasn't getting up at four thirty. I shook my head, ruffling my blonde locks against the pillow.  
  
"I can see you clearly Garu, standing still doesn't help. So, please, go back to bed? We both need our rest." I said, silently, begging my roommate to go to sleep. He has a lot of energy, and he uses it to be loud, rude, and emotional. I absentmindedly wondered how such an attractive young teen have so much energy and use so much energy and still have this much energy.  
  
A faint sigh, interrupted my…thoughts of Gareas. I think he finally decided to give up, and I smiled sheepishly as he retreated to his bed.  
  
"Nite Ern." Gareas whispered, I could hear hurt in his voice. False hurt that is.  
  
He was still playing around.  
  
"Good night Gareas." I felt like I should say more, but I'm not very good with words. Actions speak better than words…But I'm too shy, I admit. I tend to get nervous around people, because I know people do judge you by how you look, speak, what you wear, and even by your EX.  
  
Then again, shyness can sometimes be man's worst enemy.  
  
I didn't know what to think of Gareas. I didn't sense any real hurt in him, but his tone didn't sound right. I can't help but wonder if I really did hurt him. But I don't believe I said anything harshly, but some people interpret things wrongly.  
  
"Gareas, I'm sorry, if I hurt you." I finally said, knowing I was going to either have to say it or blame myself for hurting Gareas. I heard a few ruffled noises, and a yawn. Did I wake him?  
  
"Huh? What'ya apologizing for, Ernest?" I remember smiling at his speech, and thinking he sounded just too cute when he was sleepy. Back on track, Ernest. "Oh… I was apologizing for earlier. I'm sorry." Now that surprised him, he took quite a few long moments for his sleepy mind to grasp the concept.  
  
"No! I wasn't mad at you or hurt…or hell, anything! It was a joke! If I was mad or upset with you, Ernest, you'd know it. I'm not one to stay quiet about those things! Besides, we're friends.  
  
If I hurt you or make you mad at me, tell me, so we can work something out! Alright, Ernest?!?"  
  
I, timidly, smiled at him through the darkness answering him with a quiet, "Yes".  
  
The little misunderstanding out of the way, we said our last, and our final good nights. At long last, I could sleep. I would have to think more about what happen later, because the moment my eyes closed, I was gone.  
  
To Be Continued… 


	3. Revelation

Just You And Me: Chapter Three- Revelation. By ShadowSilence.  
  
The week, ever so swiftly, went on. It passed in the mere blink of the eye. The free time, games, and Gareas made me feel relaxed, as though becoming a candidate was possibly an okay thing. Although, in the back of my mind hung my worries about my EX ability I was still hiding from the entire academy.  
  
Today is the last day of exams. I'm excited and frightened, both at the same time. The end of the tests is both good and bad, it has two sides, just like a coin. The good is that, well, there will be no more physical exams. The bad news is that we start the real training, something that I've been forgetting thanks to Gareas. Speaking of Garu, to say the least, we have become close. Garu and I just have a strong bond that was made in a short amount of time.  
  
The last of the tests went by as usual and after Garu getting scolded, we were all free do as we pleased. Of course, we went to the mess hall for lunch. Gareas, Aya, Kenji, and I met up in the café at our regular table in the corner. Today's lunch was 'healthy surprise'; the surprise is that it tastes really bad.  
  
As Gareas and I approached the table Aya and Kenji sat at, we both greeted them and took our seats at the round table. "Yo! And how'd the tests go?" Aya inquired energetically, while poking his fork into his food. My green haired friend frowned and glared at his food and finally stabbed his fork into it's heart. "Not as wonderful as you think. I really hate Azuma."  
  
Aya's eyes widen slightly at Garu's rotten attitude, and his curious eyes landed on me. "What the hell exactly happen, Ern-kun?" I chuckled softly at Gareas, recalling what happen. I placed a supposedly comforting hand on his clothed shoulder. "Today we did the rhythm proficiency test and Gareas had a bit of trouble!" I started smiling at my friends. I really couldn't help but to smile, remembering how hilarious it was. "A little.Sure, what the hell ever." Garu muttered, sulking and seemingly trying to kill his food. I smirked and chuckled. "After a few falling a numerous times and kicking a few other candidates, Gareas was screamed at by an enraged Instructor.Then Gareas started screaming back. And to add to that, he cursed Azuma out. Instructor Azuma is making poor Garu-san write an essay because of it." I smirked at the scowling Gareas.He can be so cu-.funny sometimes. I don't think it was his fault though. Gareas as good rhythm, but he couldn't remember the steps and he would end up tripping on others feet because of it.  
  
"Kenji, Aya, Gareas.Tsk Tsk Tsk. Did you guys know." All four of us curious as to who was speaking, we turned to the table behind us to see a group of second year candidates gathered around. The one speaking was in the front, he had strangely colored blue hair and eyes. ".you're hanging around the freak boy? What am I saying.Of course you knew, you also know that anyone that hangs around with a certain blond haired freak, is a freak." The candidate said smugly.I frowned, knowing all to well what he was talking about.  
  
My EX.  
  
My shoulders slumped forward in helplessness. I thought I had escaped my old life, I had actually started to let my guard down.And then this punk ruins it. I inwardly sighed. Must everything good in my life be lost? Does anyone really need to answer that for me, I think I know the answer. Yes.  
  
I turned around, to find all my.friends eyes' on me. All except one pair of vivid emerald eyes. *That* I noticed. The one person I was turning to seek comfort from and they were already gone. Guess hanging around with the 'freak' was not the first thing on his 'to do' list.  
  
"What the hell did you call him, Force!?!"  
  
The sudden outburst from behind me, startled me for a second before my blue eyes bolted to see what was going on. I did a double take when I saw Gareas pulling the one called Force up by the collar of his shirt, pulling him out of the chair. I frowned again. Garu.Fighting is prohibited. I'm not worth losing five points.  
  
Force snorted at my friend's words, brushing Gareas's hands off of his shirt.but Garu wasn't giving up his fight that easily, he held onto to that shirt like it was his life. "I called the blonde a freak. Got a problem with it, kid?"  
  
The older teen stood up, revealing just how much taller he was than Gareas.  
  
However, my green haired friend was very violent and had a short temper. "Shut the hell up! That blonde is my friend! Why do keep calling Ernest a freak?! The only freak I see is you, and I'm no kid!! You're only one year older than me, bakayaro!" Gareas shouted, seeming very ready to fight. Despite the situation, I unconsciously wondered what the word meant. Bakayaro.I'm not very sure, but I think it is Japanese and it loosely translates to stupid bastard.I doubt Force would know what that means.But, at the rate this is going a fight could break out any second.  
  
"Gareas, calm down! Fighting is prohibited!" I finally exclaimed, knowing I had my friends welfare in mind. I jumped from my seat taking a place behind him.  
  
" Your *friend* didn't tell you his EX, did he? He didn't tell you anything. The blonde is a telepathic and empathic. He knows exactly what you think and feel, he can take advantage of you any time he wants. Now, if you don't remove your hands from my shirt, I'll be forced to kick your scrawny ass." Force smirked smugly at the last part, and I didn't doubt that he wouldn't fight Gareas..but I was worried about Gareas kicking my butt.  
  
Gareas' emerald eyes widen and darted to look at me accusingly. I lowered my eyes to gaze at the ground, my head bowing in shame, and my blond locks falling to hide my face from him as I nodded a confirmation. "I'm sorry." I muttered dejectedly.Gareas and I were just friends, right?.But.Then.Why does it feel like my heart is breaking. I swear I can feel it.  
  
My so called ice heart is melting.Yet, I can feel it being ripped to tiny shreds and I can hear the glass shards hitting the ground. So much for my heart.  
  
I saw his feet turn more so back to Force, taking a fighting stance. After seeing that I raised my head just in time to see Gareas punch Force, and he punched Force with all his might.  
  
In the blink of an eye, Force was retaliating with a strong kick that sent Gareas flying backwards.Right through the cafeteria glass window! Damn! That is the thickest window in the freakin' academy! What luck!  
  
I winced at the sound of the glass breaking and pushing into Garu's thin flesh. The problem was.I could feel each shard of glass enter his flesh, as though it was being stabbed into me, which made me jerk back in a daze. {{Am I going to die?Someone help!!!The pain.ugh!.my shoulder.}}I heard Gareas think frantically, before I tuned him out. I glared at Force for a moment before my body reacted to my need of motion. The window lead to the hall way out side.  
  
"Aya, Kenji, get the doctor!" I yelled before rushing to the window. I leaned out the window, looking down at Gareas shivering and bloody form. Oh Goddess. He needed help, now! Knowing how bad the situation was, I jumped through the window, landing at his side and hearing the crushing of glass under my shoes. This being an elite training academy, it wasn't just a normal window, no.It was one of those windows that are like walls, that go all around the cafeteria.  
  
I scanned over his body, seeing the many cuts and the many pieces of glass still intact in his flesh. My eyes landed on two particularly large shards of glass in him. One stood jabbed in his shoulder and the other in his gut and both had blood gushing. His clothes were shredded and covered in blood. His face.it escaped any deep or scaring cuts, and only had scrapes of glass. As my eyes gazed at his face two very and oddly scared green eyes looked up at me, almost begging me to make the pain stop. I think.I could.Try what Erts showed me. "Gareas.calm down.I'm here."  
  
I grabbed his hand with my own, wincing at the skin contact and the sudden bomb of intense pain. I could.Try to take that pain of Garu's and I could block it out.even though I would be the one to be stuck with the pain. I can bear it. So, I set out to do that. I sorted through his emotions and I swiftly came across it and just rerouted the wire, so it was coming to me.  
  
Oh Goddess. I squeezed my eyes closed as it hit me.It was painful, but nothing I couldn't handle.I smiled weakly, I could keep this up for a few minutes. I opened my eyes, ignoring the crowd of people around me. I didn't bother to acknowledge the fact of how blurry and weird everything looked and sounded at the moment. With my other hand, which was somehow covered in blood be it his or mine, I brushed his emerald locks of his eyes noticing his beautiful hair was already covered in blood.  
  
"Move it! Get him on a stretcher, now!" A woman with blond hair shouted, taking control of the situation. When did she get here. My world was kinda fuzzy.It was quiet one minute then loud.That's probably not a good thing.I glared as one of the nurses tried to pull me away from Gareas.and she finally pulled my hand away, before I could even get to my feet. "Candidate! Candidate!" She was yelling at me...I suddenly felt very dizzy and a wave of nausea hit me full force. My feet gave way and I became completely incoherent. I fell sideways, falling onto the glass covered floor.and my world started to go black.and then.it was black.  
  
"Sorry.I can not do anything more for you..Gar.eas."  
  
To Be Continued. 


End file.
